A motion estimator in an MPEG encoding scheme tries to identify a motion vector that specifies the difference in position of an image block in two different image frames. These two frames are a reference frame and a current frame. There are a variety of different motion estimation techniques. For instance, some motion estimators use a predicted motion vector to start their analysis, while others do not.
Also, some motion estimators are hierarchical in nature while others are not. Hierarchical motion estimators use coarse searches to quickly find a rough estimate of the motion vector, and then refine the vector estimate by performing additional searches at finer level or levels of granularity. Examples of such hierarchical techniques include techniques that examine image blocks at different image resolutions (e.g., examine down-sampled image blocks, and then examine image blocks at higher and higher resolutions).
Other hierarchical techniques are step-size reducing techniques. One such technique is the four-step technique. This technique initially examines eight image blocks within the reference frame that are two pixels away from an image block that a predicted motion vector identifies in the reference frame. If any of the examined image blocks is a better match for the image block of the current frame, the four-step process sets the best matching image block as the current best image block. In its subsequent iteration or iterations, the four step process continues examining eight image blocks that are two pixels away from the current best image block until, in one iteration, the process determines that none of the surrounding image blocks is a better match for the current-frame image block than the current best image block. When the process determines that the current best image block is a better match than each of the image blocks that are two pixels away from the current best image block, the process examines eight image blocks that are one pixel away from the current best image block in the reference frame. The process then defines the matching image block as the image block that this last examination identified as the best matching one.
Existing motion estimation techniques often statically solve each motion estimation problem in the same manner. For instance, the initial motion vector can identify an initial image block that may be, or may be close to, an acceptable match for the current-frame image block. Alternatively, the initial motion-vector might identify an initial image block that is far from an acceptable match. However, in both these situations, prior motion estimation techniques typically perform the same motion estimation operations irrespective of the quality of the initial motion estimation. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an adaptive motion estimation technique that treats different motion estimation problems differently.